Small Hands
by CapturedInAPolaroid
Summary: 'I'm ugly, it takes an idiot not to see that.' Breast-Implant AU
1. Non-existent

"That's all for me tonight," Yawned her secretary as he began to gather his papers. She looked up from her computer screen to look at him. He was a handsome man, no, he was cute. Bright turquoise eyes and mid-length blonde hair. It was dyed. He almost always crossed the 'neat-and-formal' office dress code, pairing a semi-unbuttoned white blouse with a pair of tight burgundy linear patterned pants and a shit load of unnecessary jewellery.

She frowned, "Mr Shimono, if I have to ask you for the umpteenth time to stick to the minimum jewellery code then I may just have to fire you." She sighed as he shot up with raised brows.

"You and I both know that even though I am your secretary, you can't fire me. The boss has the final say and I already removed my nose ring this morning when you told me to Maka!"

A slim hand moved up to rub her temple, cursing the fact that the CEO was Death The Kidd. All three of them were classmates as teenagers and she knew that he had offered Hiro a place at the company out of pity. "It's Miss Albarn to you, and that's not what I was referring to. Last time I checked, cartilage piercings aren't allowed. And if you're going to wear that belly button piercing, at least button up your damn shirt!"

He rolled his eyes, "It's called a helix, and besides, my time is over. Gotta go, can't keep Blair waiting, see you tomorrow tiny-tits!" He waved as he grabbed his coat and bolted out the door, heading to find Blair's where they were, no doubt, going to get it on.

"It's Miss Albarn!" She shouted after the slamming door, knowing that he was out of ear-shot. With a frown she sunk back in her seat and looked around the office that was empty, the only light left on the floor was hers. With a tired rub of her eyes she checked her watch, it read Six-Fifty. Ten minutes left…

While getting ready to leave, Hiro's word's echoed in her head, _'Tiny-tits'_. Something twisted in her chest.

It was nothing new, a nickname she had been called ever since high school. She was 22 now and the name just stuck. That's not to say it didn't hurt.

Every time.

Every single time.

She checked her watch again and noticed only three minutes had passed. Flicking off the light, she made sure to grab her thick, warm, military-green parka to wear over her chiffon blouse, tight black pencil skirt and pantyhose. Walking toward the elevator she suddenly felt the excitement wash over her. Finally! After two years of constant deliberation and advice from her best friend Tsubaki, she had finally saved up on an excessive amount of cash to do something that she had considered since the age of fifteen.

Stepping out of the elevator, the cold windy night of Death City nipped at her legs below her knees where her coat didn't reach. Pulling the coat closer and gripping her messenger bag tighter, she checked her watch to see that there was only three minutes left.

Heading through the almost empty car park she couldn't help but notice some strange noises. She whipped her head around trying to pin point it…

There is was again! But this time it was a high pitched squeal…or was it a giggle.

Turning toward her left she noticed that there was nothing out of the norm. A tree, painted lines to separate car parks, the entrance to the fifty-story building she had just exited and a single navy blue Mazda Sedan parked eight feet away from her.

That was Hiro's car, she noted.

She squinted as the noise continued and took three slow steps toward the car before jerking back in alarm as a moan pierced through the glass. A hand slapped against the window.

Her eyes widened as she traced the hand down to a slim arm, over slouched shoulders and purple hair.

She recognised Hiro's face in the crook of the Blair's neck and suddenly Blair lurched upward giving Maka a clear view of her double-D's. Tearing her eyes from the scene she began to run away in horror of seeing way too much.

That will teach her the next time she is curious.

She ran, not stopping before reaching her destination and leaning against a brick wall as tears threatened to sting at her eyes. She knew she should be embarrassed or at least feel petrified at what she had just saw but instead, she felt the overwhelming feeling of sadness.

She couldn't help but compare Blair's 35DD's to her almost non-existent breast. Tears gathered in her eyes and she thanked the lord that it was a cold night and therefore not many people were going to be on the streets until the clubs open later on. Checking her watch she noticed she was late and immediately began trying to rub all the tears from her eyes.

Deciding that there was nothing she could to rid the redness from her eyes, that made it look obvious she had been crying, she made her way into the bright Clinique. It was a famous one that Liz, another friend of hers from high school, had apparently went to for her cousin. She had said that this place was the finest of them all.

Sucking in a breath, Maka reached into her bag and pulled out a paper folder consisting of medical forms, consent forms, and a whole lot of cash. She walked straight up to the receptionist and noted that there was a young man sitting in a waiting chair, presumably texting someone on his phone or at least pretending to be occupied with it. There were also roughly another twenty people taking up the seats but all seemingly female.

'_Wow, this place is almost full,'_ She thought to herself. _'I guess it can't be too much of a surprise considering this was apparently the number place to go.' _She recalled getting told that several stars like Katy Perry had flew all the way here just to get their 'work' done. Brushing that odd thought off she looked at the two receptionists.

A young woman with a short pink bob, typing away at a laptop. Size 32C, Maka noted, pretending to be reading her name tag that read 'KIM'. And another young woman next to her with long chocolate brown hair who seemed to be filing something in a cabinets. Size 30C. No wait, 'JACQUIE' wore a padded push-up bra, she realised…Size 36B, Maka quickly glance away, biting her lip with envy. Mentally slapping her forehead at her strange habit.

"Hi, um…" Maka started, eyes flicking back to the guy in the chair and suddenly feeling self-conscious and unsure of how to word her sentence without things getting awkward. The waiting room was extremely quiet…

She could feel a ball in her throat forming and a heated blush rise to her cheeks.

The pinkette glanced at her and her eyes immediately stopped at her chest. Maka felt a pang of depression at being so obviously critiqued on her small chest. "Don't worry, I know what you're here for. Just take a seat."

She felt ashamed, to think that this stranger knew exactly why she was here at the Clinique with only one glance at her chest. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes again and she immediately turned around to not let Kim see her cry.

Opening her eyes again she noticed that all the female eyes in the waiting room were on her…more specifically on her chest, even the only guy in the room had turned to judge her bust size. She could almost hear their thoughts, it's was almost as if they were saying, '_oh, we thought our boobs were small, look at her tiny tits!'_

She felt humiliated. Her lower lip quivers and she immediately bites it in hopes of keeping the tears from running down her face. Noting that the only seat available in the room was next to the male, she sped towards it and sat, looking down at her lap.

Eventually she let out an audible sob, it pierced through the silent waiting room and she could she her tears drop down onto her skirt. Thoughts sped through her mind as she brought her hand up to try and keep her sobs in.

'_I'm ugly, it takes an idiot not to see that.'_


	2. Almost There

"Um…You alright?" The boy to her right asked, pulling an ear phone out of his left ear and turning off his phone. Some whispering had started amongst the women in the waiting room again, very soft and inaudible to anyone who wasn't in the conversation.

She continued to sob gently to herself, head in her knees hiked up on the seat.

"Hey?" He boy pressed on.

Just then, a young girl - perhaps only a few years older than Maka - with a short pink-purple layered hair style stepped out with a patient. She wore a long black dress and a shy smile. Her chest looking average but with close analysis, Maka realised that they were implants…30C.

She appeared to be an assistant as she led the patient – Size D - to the counter for Jacquie to discuss with. The assistant then walked over to Kim. They swapped a folder with each other, a small smile of acknowledgement, before Kim called for the next patient.

"Eurka?" Kim said, taking the phone off her ear momentarily.

"I'm here," came the reply from a tall, almost B-sized girl with hair the colour of the moon. Maka stared at her chest unconsciously.

"Down the hall, second door on the right. Dr Wes Evans is ready for you and we apologize for running late. Just follow his assistant, Crona, here," Kim smiled before getting back to the phone.

With that everything returned to small whispers and almost silence. That is, until the boy next to her spoke again.

"HEY! I demand your attention," he huffed.

She rolled her eyes and sniffed before checking her watch, still ignoring the guy. _'They sure are running late…'_

"LISTEN TO YOU GOD!" The boy yelled into the quiet room. All eyes turned to him and a few to her. Maka flushed bright red. She wanted to tell all that she didn't know this guy, God damn it.

"Please keep your voices down!" Jacquie called as the patient she was talking with left, taking a satisfied smile and huge D-tits with her.

"Shhh! Okay I'll listen to you if you keep it down," Maka whispered, wiping her eyes to turn to him. She was immediately struck with blue the moment she looked at him. His hair was oddly blue and he had a massive grin on his face. He adorned a black hoodie and tight mustard coloured jeans, headphones attached to his phone and large blue ALL-STAR's adorned his feet.

"Good! So how are you tiny-tits?" He asked.

_Ouch._

There it is…the nickname that crushed more of what little self-esteem she already had.

Hold on…she _knew_ this guy.

And judging by the fact that he knew her high school nickname, they went to school together. Wait, she did remember him! Blue-Star! He was a Jock back in school, in the grade above her, and she recalled the fact that he had always had an obsession with becoming a god.

"Blue-star?" She questioned, "From high school? At the DWMA?"

Suddenly his face contorted and he looked alarmed. _What had she done?_

"B-B-Blue-Star?"…_what now?_..."BLUE-STAR!?" He yelled making it sound like a question, disrupting the other women once again. One woman even over exaggerated the act of pulling her winter earmuffs from around her neck to shove them onto her ears.

Maka gave everyone an apologetic look before turning to glare at the male.

"Quiet Please!" Kim rolled her eyes at him. He didn't seem to care that the two women were trying to tell him to shut the fuck up. Maka looked sheepish and nervously chewed her bottom lip. _That was his name right?_

"IT IS I! BLACKSTAR! Who is this Blue-Star you speak of! Pft, Blue is the colour for pussies!" He shoved a thumb at his chest proudly.

Once again he had yelled and she could tell the nurses were getting very impatient.

She internally growled but didn't point out that his hair was blue, and therefore he would be considered a pussy…whatever that was supposed to mean.

Maka tried to calm him down, "Shhh! Okay sorry I'm a little rusty on names! BlackStar, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my Disciple!" He grinned at her, "He works here now."

Maka nodded and gave him a fake smile, pretending that she actually cared – Which she absolutely didn't.

"Okay," She mumbled. She was going to try and ignore him but then a memory came to her, "I remember you completely now, you dated Tsubaki back then didn't you?"

His face suddenly resembled recognition and became more serious. He titled his head back to rest on his arms behind his head. It seemed that he was also recalling a memory as his eyes lit up with stars. He nodded at her, leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah, I did. You two were friends right? How has she been?" He was surprisingly quiet as he asked.

Maka shrugged. High school was five years ago and Maka was now twenty-two while Tsubaki was twenty-three, yet they remained so close in the past few years.

"She's been well I guess. She's currently working as a doctor."

He smiled down at his phone that was turned off, "That's good…she'd make an amazing doctor…good pay too," he remarked.

Maka smiled and noticed pure honesty and perhaps something more than friendship in his soft expression. She knew they had dated back in high school for a while but cut it off before he left for college. Tsubaki had introduced them once at her party and Maka hadn't really had anything to do with him after that. She made a mental note to ask Tsubaki about that later.

"Maka Albarn?" Kim called from the counter. Maka shot-up quickly.

"Yes?"

"Dr Franken Stein will be ready for you soon enough. Why don't you go in first, sorry for keeping you waiting," Kim smiled.

"Follow me," called a male, he looked around her age and wore a white coat making it obvious that he was Dr Stein's assistant. He had striking crimson eyes that added to his lazy expression. Grumbling something under his breath, he walked off without waiting for her.

"Remember what we taught you Soul Evans!" Jacquie called after him as Maka followed him down the hall silently. _'What was that all about?'_ Maka wondered. She felt uneasy as she walked behind him. He was almost a whole foot taller than her and his shoulders were quite broad. His hair was a shock of white…or just very light blonde.

'_Damn!'_ Maka thought to herself, _'I should've asked for a female Doctor and assistant! I don't think I can do this anymore.' _She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

While still walking, Maka looked back down the hallway they were walking through, thinking to herself that it wasn't too late and that she could go back now if she wante-

Bang!

"Ouch!" she cringed.

She had walked straight into the door frame. Rubbing her forehead in pain, that was going to bruise.

She heard chuckling. A low rumble.

Looking up she noticed the assistant – Soul – laughing at her.

She frowned.

"Shut-up," she mumbled quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head, amused, and looked her over. She sat on the bed-like patients chair as he crossed his arms and leant against a few cabinets. She kicked off her heels for comfort and pressed a crease out of her black pencil skirt.

He recognized this girl. "Well if it isn't little-miss-bookworm." He smirked.

In that moment she decided something. She hated this guy. She absolutely hate him, they had only just met and she knew what he was.

He was a player. He was cocky. He would cheat on women and break their hearts. He was the kind of guy she hated.

Immediately she put-up her defences, her eyes narrowed and darkened. She promised not to get too close to him. He was just like her father.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned at him, crossing her arms over her small chest.

He smirked even more, "You don't remember me? And all this time I thought was considered cool in high school." He pulled a fake and teasing face of hurt and she wanted to slap it off.

_Cool? Wait…Evans? That name rings a bell._ Could this guy be the same guy from her high school? He was in the grade above her and Tsubaki. Just like BlackStar. If she recalled properly he was also a jock. He was the kind of guy who made fun of her tits.

Bastard…She scowled.

Showing her distaste she noticed that he wasn't like BlackStar at all. Sure BlackStar was annoying and popular in high school, and he had the largest ego ever, and he was kind of insensitive (I mean, who calls a girl tiny-tits while in the waiting room of a breast-implant clinic!) but at least he had a heart. She recalled him being very loyal and kind to Tsubaki and letting her down easy.

While this 'Soul' guy was just plain cocky.

Maka looked away from him, she decided she was going to ignore him and wait for this Dr Stein guy. Looking around she noticed plenty of before and after shots of previous patients and a diagram of how medical bras worked. There were even some screens around the room for several uses.

Looking at one before and after shot in particular, she blushed at the memory of Blair and Hiro in the car. She looked down at her lap and realised that she couldn't do it. Her doctor was a man! And if not to make matters worse, the assistant was a young guy who went to her old high school and was only one year older than her! This made her blush madly. She couldn't do thi-

"Take it off," Soul said bluntly as he washed his hands in hot water in the corner of the room.

"W-what?" Maka stuttered.

"I said take it off," he said as he walked towards her.

"What?" she repeated. A bright blush rose to her cheeks.


	3. Got Away

"Your shirt." He smirked as he stood in front of her now, drying off his hands.

Her eyes widened and her blush went as red as his eyes.

"W-what?" She could felt sweat in the palms of her hands and heat move down her neck.

She looked so scared. His face softened slightly and he sighed gently. "You need to remove your shirt," he said calmly, no smirk, no cockiness. "So we can get started."

She could feel her voice shake as well as her body. She was so nervous and she felt like her could just break down into tears at any moment. The thought of her tiny-tits on display for this cocky guy to laugh at was just too much.

She felt humiliated.

"B-but, w-what about Dr Stein…?" she mumbled, gripping onto the edge of the bed tightly, her knuckles going white as she shook with nerves.

"Stein will be here shortly," His voice was low and raspy. She noticed that he was standing just too close to her, his arms resting on either sides of her on the bed. He whispered in his deep voice that sent shivers up and down and up and down and up and down her spine, again and again. "But it's my job to prep you up for him first."

She didn't know what he meant by 'prep her up for him' but she was too nervous to really care. She fidgeted before taking a deep breath and avoided his heated gaze.

"..Okay…" She whispered so quietly to herself that Soul wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't already mere inches from her. He could see the fear and uneasiness in her body language; her hands gripped too tight, eyes clamped shut, cheeks dusted with pink and bottom lip quivered. _'Cute',_ he thought, with a smallest smile playing on his lips.

She was definitely not the confident and easily-annoyed girl before. Right now sat a sensitive, cute, lanky and flat-chested girl with no self-esteem whatsoever.

He watched intently with unblinking eyes as she shrugged off her parker and slowly reached up to unbutton her blouse. He stared hungrily and wanted to beg her to go faster because the suspense was killing him. He was a self-admitted perv, and proud, since high school. Finally as she finished unbuttoning he tried to supress his hungry look. Her eyes quickly took a peek at him and he wiped the smirk off his face before she could see. He didn't want to appear to be a creep.

This was all business – he reminded himself - , she wasn't a stripper stripping for him. As much as he would pay for that. Or even better, she wasn't his girlfriend who had a surprise for him – how disappointing -. She was just a paying customer, Stein's paying customer.

Hesitating for a moment she pulled her blouse off to reveal a nude coloured bra, small…very small – he noted.

Maka cursed herself for not wearing a nicer bra and quickly pulled the blouse off her shoulders. Now she was up to her last barrier of clothing covering her defining feature of low-self-esteem. Soul unconsciously took a step even closer and now his waist was touching her knees on the edge of the bed as she sat. She blushed furiously as she saw hunger and something else in his eyes, even though he appeared stoic.

She couldn't do it.

She was just too nervous.

"Would you like help? Just close your eyes," Came his husky and somewhat desperate voice. She did just as he said, not sure why she trusted him so much, and gripped tighter onto the bed as her eyes clamped shut. Her shoulders shook gently under the warmth of his touch. His long fingers almost danced across her skin as he put his hands on her shoulder and tugged her forwards gently. "Move forward a little so I can see behind you," he rumbled.

With that Maka let go of the mattress and gripped onto the front of his coat, clasping it tightly as she leaned forwards. She could feel a shaky sigh escape his chest – his warm breath hitting her forehead - as he slowly took the clasp of her bra and undid it with ease. And then, she leant back, away from his chest reluctantly. Her bra hung very loosely around her upper arms but still covered her teats. He didn't move back however and stayed very close to her as she looked up into his eyes, not urging her on but simply letting her take her time. He looked down at her and they were lost in each other's eyes. His arms found her shoulders and she kept her arms at her side. Not daring to move as her bra would slip off her chest.

"You shouldn't be here," he mumbled, letting his true thoughts spill out as if coming straight from his mind and into the air.

"W-what?" She whispered.

"You don't need this Maka." The way her name rolled off his tongue caused her to shiver.

His mouth parted and she caught sight of sharp jagged teeth before and - "Oh My GOD!" – interrupted them. "SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jacquie yelled in utter alarm. Quickly she closed the door behind her and marched straight up to Soul. He jerked back and turned to face Jacquie with a scowl. Maka jumped and immediately reclasped her bra and grabbed her blouse to hold to her chest. Not before Soul took one last look over her body.

"W-what?" He frowned, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

Jacquie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her reasonably sized chest (with a push-up bra – Maka critiqued). "Soul you aren't allowed to undress our patients! The first session is just a talk between her and Stein! That's why we gave you this appointment to deal with!"

He looked confused, "What? Kim said that I was supposed to prep the patient for Stein by cleaning her with the disinfectant and doing the markings!" He grimaced at the shorter brunette.

Maka fidgeted and sat there awkwardly.

"That's the second time she comes! And the third is the operation! The patient just tells you what they want done and you guys discuss it and come up with the plan!"

Soul frowned, turning to go lean on the cabinets like before. "Well I didn't know that! Geez give me a break it's my first time!"

"First time?" Maka spoke with utter shock. Her appointment was booked with an unexperienced, hasty, cocky MALE!

Jacquie finally turned to her and her glare softened and her put on a smile for the patient. "Yes dear, Mr Evans here is a trainee."

Maka's eyes widened and she felt the blood rush to her head. Oh. My. FUCKING. God.

"Please excuse this mistake Miss. We will gladly take 5% off your fee for this little mishap and I'm sorry to inform you that Stein cannot attend to your appointment today. His wife just went into labour and he has rushed off. We are happy to move your appointment to another time. And because of this second inconvenience we are willing to take a further 5% off!"

Maka shook her head, "No…no it's f-fine I think…". She took one last glance at Soul, who was staring back at her with an unreadable expression and she glanced at the female for a moment. "I-I think I'll just…go." With that Maka stood up to put her blouse back on.

Jacquie's face fell at the thought of losing a customer, due to poor service thanks to Soul. This clinic had a reputation to uphold! "N-no! I insist we can-."

"No, really," Maka rushed to grab her bag before nodding, "I'll just go." That's the last thing Soul heard as she ran out of the room, avoiding his face and not saying goodbye. He wished he had gotten to know her more…or at least gotten her damn phone number!

A moment of silence passed as Maka's heels could be heard clicking down the hall. Once they were certain she was out of ear-shot, Jacquie spoke up. "Soul! Look what you've done!" Jacquie yelled as he looked back down at her. "That was terrible customer service! Your mother won't be very pleased to hear this!"

Soul frowned, running his hand through his hair a tugging on it angrily. "Don't go running off dobbing me in! Can't you see I'm already in enough shit?!"

Just then Wes spoke up and Soul realised he had been there since Maka's departure. His brother sighed, "Soul, mom and dad sent you here to work for Stein and I to teach you a lesson. And I am the one who decides whether you've learnt that lesson or not."

Wes is Soul's older brother, he had gone to work in this medical field after graduating. At first, their parents were unhappy with this decision, saying that he should come and help manage the family music company. But they gave in after Wes assured them that he'd work for the Gorgon's, their relative's, medical company.

Soul rolled his eyes and scowled at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at the ground like a kid.

Wes gave Jacquie a smile and she turned to close up the cabinets and get ready to close down the clinic for the night. "Soul, you know why they sent you here. They want you to get out of the house and meet people, they want you to work and they want you to find a girl. Have fun! But not too much." Wes leant against the bed and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder who looked like a kicked puppy. "Soul…they just don't want you to rely on them too much. They paid for your apartment for Christ's sake and they don't want you cooped up away from the world anymore. Get out there! Put down your x-box keyboard down and start dating! They just want you to get a life. And then they will know for sure that you are mature and responsible enough to take over their music business when you're ready."

Soul shrugged his hand off, smirking slightly. "Two things. Firstly; it's called an X-Box controller, not a fucking x-box keyboard!"

This caused Wes to chuckle. "Secondly; then why would they make me work here! They know I want to work at dad's music company."

"Because they want you to earn it Soul. And so do I. You're so used to everything being handed to you on a platter so you need to stop the habit and make it on your own. Don't worry, I assured them you'll be ready to work for the company soon." Wes gave him one last pat on the back and a pity smile before exiting.

Soul sighed. He was sick of pity. He rubbed his face tiredly before getting ready to leave. Not before a knock interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the door to be surprised by the face of Maka.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she walked to the bed, "forgot my coat," she said before calmly grabbing it to put it on. Soul nodded, not trusting his voice and couldn't help but stare at her chest a she moved. He snapped his eyes away as she said a quick 'bye' before walking out the door.

He watched her leave as his voice caught in his throat. Should he ask for her number? Or do something? Say something? Before she walked out of his life as quick as she came. His eyes were set on the door as he made his decision. There was no fucking way he was just going to let her go. Quickly he ran out the door and down the hall, startling Kim who was locking up the place as it was closing in ten minutes.

"Soul what are you doing?" She gasped as he pushed past her.

He ignored her as he rushed to the waiting room and scanned the place, only seeing one person in the room and it was definitely not Maka.

"Soul!" the person called, "finally! Are you ready to grab some drinks? I've been waiting here for half an hour man!" BlackStar grinned as he got up and stretched.

Soul also ignored him as he headed straight for the exit and thrust the door open. Outside people walked past, ready to go clubbing and out for dinner. He scanned the outside and saw no sight of Maka.

She walked out of his life as fast as she came into it.

"Damn," he muttered as he closed the door gently and turned around. "God fucking DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched the closest wall.

He let little miss tiny-tits walk straight of his life…Again…

Leave a review for more! And thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! ^^


End file.
